herofandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Stiles
Andrew “Drew” Stiles (born May 13, 1923) is an Irish-American WW2 veteran from Call of Duty: WWII. He was voiced by Kevin Coubal. He can be described as sort of a “nerd” because of his appearance and glasses, being described as Clark Kent by Red, but he can't see anything without them. However, he is still a very good and strong war hero, helping his allies fight the Nazis. He is friends with Frank Aiello, Robert Zussman, and Ronald "Red" Daniels. Much like them, he was very upset when Joseph Turner died and liked him better than William Pierson due to fairness. He also helped his still living squad save Zussman, and took pictures of the Nazis cruelty at the labor camps. Biography Andrew "Drew" Stile was born in 1923, and earned a college degree before joining the United States Army. He joined the 1st Infantry Division, where he befriended Frank Aiello, Ronald "Red" Daniels and Robert Zussman, and met William Pierson and Joseph Turner. Stiles participated in the invasion of Normandy, aiding his squad in destroying the seawall, and clearing the bunkers of Nazi forces. The infantry division later went to France, fighting the Germans in destroying their German planes with their AA guns, and later capturing a church Marigny, and helping Zussman and Aiello destroy enemy AA guns. The squad later worked with the S.O.E. in intercepting a train that was carrying V-2 rockets, and succeeded in stopping despite Daniels and Zussman crashing it. The squad later worked with the French Resistance and its leader, Rousseau, to liberate Paris from the Germans. The squad later fought in Aachen, and rescued German civilians who were hiding in the basement of a hotel. Stiles later fought in the Battle of Hürtgen Forest, and witnessed the death of Turner, who sacrificed himself to save his men from the German forces. Afterward, Pierson became the leader of the squad, and put his men through misery, and nearly killed everyone during the Battle of the Bulge when sending an airstrike near their position. After Daniels finds intelligence off a German prisoner, the infantry ambush a German airbase, but Zussman is captured by the Germans. Daniels disobeyed Pierson's orders, and was later discharged, and Stiles and Aiello help Daniels up. However, Daniels manage to get himself back on the squad, and Stiles participated in the Battle of the Rhine. After the Germans surrendered, Stiles and the squad went to concentration camps, looking for Zussman. Stiles took pictures of the atrocities committed by the Nazis, who attempted to erase the evidence of what they did. Zussman was rescued by the squad, and Stiles was last seen hearing Colonel Davis' speech after the war ended. Trivia *He is from Chicago, Illinois. *He has a college degree, thus why he is nicknamed College by Aiello and Zussman. *Red describes him as Clark Kent. But when he removes his glasses he can't see. Category:Male Category:Military Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:War Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Honorable